The Chosen Sorrow
by Hieru
Summary: A shadow of the Schwartz's past comes back to haunt the team, and inadvertently entangles Weiss as well. Crawford x Nagi; Schuldich x Aya
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"...Stop! No!"

"You're misbehaving. A bad kid needs to be punished..."

"...But I'm not a bad boy! I'm a good kid! Don't do this!"

"Bad kid..."

"Bad kid..."

"Bad kid..."

"I'M NOT!"

Come with me.

...why?

Because my visions say that you will be a good addition to our team.

...I'm not worthy to anyone...

You are. To me.

The Chosen Sorrow

**Chapter I**

"...No!" dark eyes fluttered open as the boy sat up from the bed, drenched in sweat and panting, gasping for air as he suddenly forgot how to breathe. How many times had he had the same dream? And how long has it been since he was 'rescued'?

Sighing, Nagi pushed off the blankets, and shivered as he stepped onto the cold wooden floor. He glanced at the digital clock sat on his small night stand. Six a.m., way early for him, the owl of Schwartz. He turned on the bathroom light, and splashed cold water to his face, as he leaned on the sink, not bothered to wipe away the dripping water droplets.

This is ridiculous, he told himself over and over, I shouldn't be dwelling in the past... Those were the past. I am free now. I'm... wanted.

Aren't I?

Once again, that question was left unanswered. Shooking his head in dismay, Nagi decided to go downstairs, ditching his inviting bed and exhaust himself so that the next time he had a date with the bed, it couldn't be interrupted.

"Yo," the orange head grinned at the boy from the sofa, "You're up early. Wanna cook?"

Nagi frowned, "I thought you're suppose to cook today, Schuldich. It's not my shift."

Schuldich shrugged, not moving an inch from the TV, "Hey, you're up, I didn't cook, what the heck."

Rolling his eyes, Nagi glared at Schuldich before heading to the kitchen. "I am SO telling Crawford to make you cook for a month, Schuldich," he grunted, turning on the coffee maker as he gathered necessary ingredients for their breakfast.

Schuldich grinned as usual, flipping so he was leaning on the sofa and looking over to the kitchen, whining in the cutest way (or so he believed) to the Japanese boy, "So~~~~ Nagi-chan~~~ What are we having today~~~~?"

"Rice and fish for me, pancakes and coffee for Crawford, muffins and milk for Farfarello, and nothing for Schuldich," Nagi replied.

"Mou~~~~~~~ I want bagels and creme cheese sandwitch and fresh-squeezed orange juice~~~~~!"

An orange suddenly flew up from the table, hitting Schuldich right on the head and flew back to the basket where it belonged. "There."

Schuldich pouted, "Meanie. Fine, I'll go look for my breakfast elsewhere. The kitten will cook me something good. UNLIKE some nasty mean little PRODIGY who only hit me on the head with the orange..."

"Go to hell, Schuldich."

Schuldich made a face to the boy, and grabbed his jacket and left, determined to wake his kitten in the flower shop so he'll have some decent food to eat.

When the house became quiet again, Nagi sighed. True, he was being mean to Schuldich not because the German was too lazy to cook, but everytime when he had the dreams... He just couldn't help himself. He snapped at anyone that showed their presence around him, and especially Schuldich who loved to tease him. All in good nature, he knew, but...

Schuldich understand. In fact, even Farfarello did. They tolerated his attitudes whenever he felt like having them, mostly because he rarely does and when he did, they knew the reason. Surely the Mastermind had shared the thoughts he read from Nagi's head, or perhaps the Oracle had told the other two about it, and Nagi didn't mind after living with these psychos for so long. He had gotten used to it now.

It's just... The dreams were happening too often these days. He normally would have them every now and then, but not as often as recently, and that irritated him. Crawford hadn't said anything, and that little fact soothed Nagi yet unnerved him. Has the Oracle seen any visions? Or he simply didn't care? No, he would care... Why else did Crawford take him away all those years ago?

Yes, he did care... Doesn't he?

"I worried about the little one, ya know," the German muffled, stuffing his face with bagels and juice and whatnots all at the same time, eating as if he starved for a month.

"How come?" Aya asked, pouring a cup of black coffee for himself as he took a seat across from his lover.

Schuldich shook his head, "Seems like his nightmares are haunting him more often than usual. And Crawford... Man, the guy was restless and frustrated and he didn't tell us why."

"...Maybe he saw a vision?"

Schuldich shook his head, "No, he hasn't. In fact, I believe he couldn't. He's been having hard times seeing visions about Prodigy and himself lately, I think."

The red head shook his head, but said nothing. Even though Weiss and Schwartz had both disbanded and were no longer enemies, they still had awkward feelings toward each other, save Abyssinian and Mastermind. Schuldich had often talk about his surrogated family in front of his lover, and that made Aya quite attached to the Schwartz than others. He had noticed something going on between Nagi and Crawford, yet he had never mentioned it to Schuldich, and if he hasn't guessed wrong...

Placing a hand over Schuldich's, Aya smiled softly, a rare thing that only occurs in front of the German, "Don't worry. Let nature takes its course."

"Hopefully..."

Tossing another folder into the large pile on his desk, Crawford smashed his cigarette into the filled-tray, and sighed heavily. The room was clouded thanks to his chain-smoking, and even when Farfarello came in couple hours ago, the Irish coughed and quickly closed the door, not even bother to tell their leader what he was there for. Now that the Schwartz had disbanded, he became the sole income source of the team, while the others, either too lazy, too young, or too insane to work, became the dependants. With his precognition, Bradley Crawford soon became a well-known name in the stock market throughout the international economy world, and the money he made could last both Schwartz and Weiss for three generations or even more.

But lately, the Oracle had been troubled. Very troubled. His powers seemed to have purposedly vanished on him, and he couldn't see any foresights regarding his family.

Family... Such word was forbidden until the fall of Estet, which wasn't that long ago. He had never had any family, and now he had one that's filled with psychos and maniacs. But he enjoyed it, even if Farfarello often forgets his medicine and will go off hurting God and he had to clean up the mess, and Schuldich couldn't keep his horny hands off that Weiss kitten for even one minute and often forgot to do his chores and Nagi...

Nagi...

The little boy he found in the slum all those years ago. Heavily beaten, malnutritioned, and covered in grime, semen, dried blood and tear stains... He was just a low-classed officer in Estet back then, and he couldn't tore his eyes away from that pair of brown, empty orbs that looked up at him. Ignoring the protests and sneers of his peers, Crawford insisted on taking Nagi from the slum they had just destroyed for Estet, and brought the boy under his wings. Almost ten years had passed, and Nagi had turned from an empty human shell into a lively boy that occupied his heart all the time...

Crawford shook his head. He mustn't think such way of Nagi, he scolded himself. Even if they are- were- devils, he shouldn't betray Nagi's trust to him. The lustful thoughts and wet dreams that he had with the boy was just some temporarily misplaced affections. No, make that obsession. He will soon get over it, perhaps a good fuck would get the boy off his mind. Like Schuldich always said, he worked too hard. Maybe the heavy workload was giving him dilusions of wanting to touch the tender flesh of Nagi's... To kiss that pale and beautiful body... to have the boy writhing and begging, his face blushed in rosy red, calling his name...

No. No, he -HAS- to stop thinking down that path now. God, was he such a pedophile!?

Grunting, Crawford got up from the chair hastily, and almost ran to his own personal bathroom, turning on cold water without taking off his clothes.

"Damn it," Nagi cursed, finding they had no more pancake mix as they usually do. "Fucking Schuldich, always forgot to shop whenever he was assigned. Fucking shit... Do I have to do all the things around the house?! I swear..."

Really, this was way out of Nagi's character to have him rant and cursed from Heaven to Hell and back up, but he couldn't find a way to express and let go of his anger. He tried hacking into major company's database and played mind games with their technicians (mainly put a virus that made the database looked like in completely rack, only to be timed and restored completely) or got into a fight with Farfarello that resulted in destroying their practice room completely (much to Crawford's dismay and Schuldich's amusement.) But those didn't help much. He still feel like shit, and he still wanted to destroy something.

After a long rambling of how he should kill Schuldich while changing and another long self-conversation on the most creative way of skinning that cursed German, Nagi left a note on the table for Crawford, saying that he had to go out and buy some missing ingredients from the nearest 7-11 store and will be back soon.

But that was the last time anyone had seen Nagi Naoe.

-To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Chosen Sorrow

**Chapter II**

Some people say that dignity is the heart of the soul. Well, not if you're hungry. Hunger should be the one that's controlling the soul, really.

For a certain Oracle anyway.

It was well past 8'o clock did his stomach's complaints got to the man's head, and forcing him to leave his desk (and the hideous tax return) to look for something edible. Just to quiet down the stomach, that is. Sometimes Brad Crawford hated these natural instinct that kept reminding him that he was a human afterall.

And he had thought Estet was the evil ones. Not comparing to those tax auditors...

Shooking his head in dismay, he entered the kitchen, only to find the house empty. Well, that's odd... he did remember hearing Nagi and Schuldich bicker in the kitchen, but where's everyone now? Schuldich probably went to look for his kitten so he could get fed, and Nagi...

Ah, here it is. He's going to 7-11... But wait, this signed at close to 7am, and the store was only two minutes away from their apartment. Logically, it shouldn't take that long to buy what he needs, should it?

Even though Crawford wanted to stay calm, a rush of sudden fear enveloped the American. He clutched at his chest that started to pound so hard that he felt like he'd explode, and cold sweats started to roll down his paled cheek. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

And Goddamn his powers are not working! Crawford cursed fluently in English, hating himself for his uselessness. He tried to send out his mental connection to Nagi, but failed as he came to a dead end in searching for the boy. That only agitated his fear as he almost screamed for Schuldich's mind.

"And then he- OUCH!" Schuldich cried out loudly, rubbing his temple as continued to whine.

Aya got up immediately from his seat, and kneeled slightly so he could rub his lover's head for him, "What's wrong?"

Schuldich shook his head, smiling softly at his kitten as he turned to the window, glaring, ::What the FUCK is your problem, Crawford!?::

::Do you know where Nagi is?:: came the voice of Crawford, except it was filled with worry and... was it fear that Schuldich was picking up? Hm, that's odd...

Schuldich shook his head, nuzzling against Aya's palm, ::No, why? I thought he was cooking you and Farfie.::

Crawford was literally jittery as he paced around the kitchen, ::But he went out to 7-11 almost two hours ago, left a note saying that he's buying stuff you forgot to get last night... And he's not here!::

::Yo, chill, Crawford!:: Schuldich frowned. Even though he had long peeked at Crawford's love life and had an interesting discovery, which he made sure Crawford knew and had the man chased after him for a nice long period of time with death threats. ::I'm sure he's around. Can't you connect to him?::

Crawford snapped with impatience, ::If I could, would I be asking you? Goddamn it!::

The man's furious~ Schuldich mouthed the word to Aya, who had been watching Schuldich with a confused glance. Crawford, he explained silently, which the redhead nodded and stepped away, started to clean the table- a courtesy he always give Schuldich whenever the German was communicating with his teammates, even when he couldn't hear their mental conference. He knew if he was close to Schuldich he would be distracted from his task.

Which the German was until Aya stepped away, and he pouted. Sometimes he hated Aya's courtesy and whatnots... He was having a nice time nuzzling him... ::Alright, calm down, Crawford. Yeesh, those tax returns really got on your nerves.::

Ignoring Crawford's strand of cursing, he smiled and extended his power to reach for the youngest member of Schwartz...

Only to found himself reaching nothing at all. He frowned, and tried again.

Same thing.

Alright, now panic.

It hurts...

Damn it, what the hell happened?! Schuldich is -SO- going to pay for this...

And someone turn off that damned light...

"...Mommy!"

What the...

"Nagi-chan! Come here!"

What the hell...

"Mommy! I want ice cream, please~~~~~ Shitsu-chan too!"

...Shitsu?

"We'll wait for Daddy to come home, and we'll all go for some ice cream, alright?"

"Hai!"

That voice... No...

"Hurry up, Daddy!"

"Coming, Nagi... Com-"

No! Don't come any closer!

Loud screech... Crashing...

Emergency's siren... Woman sobbing... Spectators' murmuring...

All I wanted was some ice cream...

"... I'm sorry, ma'am, we tried, but your son's gone."

...Shitsu...

"...Stop! No!"

"You're misbehaving. A bad kid needs to be punished..."

"...But I'm not a bad boy! I'm a good kid! Don't do this!"

"Bad kid..."

"Bad kid..."

"Bad kid..."

"I'M NOT!"

I'm not... It's not my fault...

It's not...

My fault...

Another page of data. Another result.

Another analysis.

"How is he behaving, Doctor?" Takatori Kenichi asked, exhaling his cigar smoke upwards as he glanced at the boy behind the glass window with emotionless eye. An eye that was almost grey in color, indicating the lifelessness of itself. A failure.

"Using sound and physical feelings' stimulation did increased his power," the doctor answered, "And we also successfully trapped his mind in such state so that his memory stayed in the event days."

"Very good..." the handsome man, in his mid-20s, slowly walked up to the glass window. His reflection soon dissolved as he approached closer, and a black gloved hand caressed the window, tracing the outline of a crying boy's face. "Very good indeed..."

-To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The Chosen Sorrow

**Chapter III**

"What do you mean you can't find him!?" Crawford screamed at the poor German and Irish, pacing around the room as he bit his thumb in nervousness, "He's got to be out there somewhere... He just got to be..."

Schuldich sighed, and traded looks with Farfarello. It wasn't as if they didn't try... In fact, they did, hard, and they even involved We - no, ex-Weiss - to help them. Omi had been on the computer for almost fourty-eight hours straight now, only stopping every now and then to use the bathroom and drink more coffee. Yohji had been on the streets with Ken, each going to their own private sources to see if anyone had seen Nagi while Aya had been trying to negotiating with Kritiker to get them to help.

Which was not pretty, by the way.

"Brad, chill," Schuldich said slowly, "You panicking ain't gonna help us anywhere. Look, even Kritiker had finally agreed out of favor of Aya to help us out, so we should have some trails pretty soon. In the mean time, can't you at least try to use your power?"

Oops, bad choice of words! "YOU THINK I HAVEN'T TRIED YET!?"

"Sorry," he apologized quickily, not wanting to be dead at such a young age, especially when he finally found his true love. Oh~ no no no.

Farfarello shook his head, his golden eye which now shone with sanity and intelligence (thanks to modern medicine,) was filled with worry as well. Not that he had learned much about love or human emotions even when he was on the pills, but to him, Nagi was like his little brother, just like Schwartz his family. He wasn't good at talking, but he showed his concern for his family with his action. For the last fourty-eight hours he had been driving around some dark, sickening area of Tokyo, beating up punks and drunks just to get some information out, which was none.

No one had even heard of a boy named Nagi Naoe, let alone knowing where he was.

And Schuldich's cell phone rang the same time Crawford let the German go. He picked it up quickily, knowing from the special music he had set that it was his kitten that called. "Well?"

"Kritikers are still searching, but nothing so far. But Omi did come up with a discovery..."

"What?"

"Appearantly, Takatori Reiji has two brothers. Shuichi, or Persia, was dead, and the other one named Takatori Kenichi disappeared many years ago after a major scientific accident." Aya's calm voice came through the receiver, but only Schuldich could found a bit of surprised and dispise in it.

Schuldich frowned, "Scientific accident?" his instinct told him that this Takatori Kenichi means serious trouble, and he won't debate with his instinct. "Do you have anymore information?"

Aya sighed, "No, not at this moment. Takatori family has their unique way of consealing things, and this was even more serious than Omi's past... He's still trying, but it might take a while... What about over there?"

"Nada. I'll tell Crawford to search on this Takatori Kenichi. You be careful, alright?"

"Hai." Dialer tone.

Putting his phone away, Schuldich found Crawford already on his computer, typing furiously at the information he just received over the phone. Even though Brad Crawford was not as good at computers as Nagi or Omi, he still know his way around, and he was the one that held the key to the Estet database. When they planned on bringing down Estet, Crawford had foreseen the necessity of keeping the Estet database, which he was glad he did so back then.

But it came up with nothing. As if there was no Takatori Kenichi existed in this world before.

And Estet's database was one of the best in the world.

Great. Just great.

Aya put down the receiver, and shook his head, reaching up to touch the corner of his bruised lips. He would have to hide from Schuldich for a while until the swelling goes down then...

Turning to the lonely living room, he sat down onto the couch, recalling the memory of his meeting with the new Kritiker.

_"Say it again, Abyssinian," Botan - no, not the one he respected, but a new young man with three earrings on the left that took the code name, snarled as he glared at Aya._

_"... I wish to request Kritikers' help on finding an ex-Schwartz. Nagi Naoe." Aya replied smoothly, and didn't even tried to dodge when a flying fist came punching him right in the cheek and knocking him down. He sat up, his eyes never flickered in pain or anger, just mere observation as he looked up to the enraging Botan._

_"How DARE you, Abyssinian!?" Botan screamed, and was held back by his partner Bara so he couldn't hurt Aya more, which the young man desperately wanted to. "After what they did - They killed my Father! I'm already mad at you for fucking one of them, now you came here without shame to ask for help!? What do you think you are, Abyssinian!?"_

_"Enough, Botan!" a commanding voice stopped the querrel, and Aya turned to face another redhead, Manx, or the now Persia, silenced the enraged agent. She sighed, and turned to look at Aya, "Aya... You do know we can deny this request?"_

_Aya nodded, "But you wouldn't."_

_"And why is that?"_

_Aya smiled softly, a gesture he started to learn after accepting and returning Schuldich's love, "Because you care about Schwartz just as much as you do us." _

_Manx watched the ex-Weiss in front of her, someone she had seen to mature, to lost hope, to gain hope, and finally, to love. She knew he had told the truth, because she did care about the Schwartz, ever since she learned that Weiss had came to good terms with Schwartz, and that Schwartz gave up on their 'conquering the world' theme. _

_Especially when Schwartz were the ones that saved Weiss from the sea that fateful night, and contacted her and Birman where to locate them. When Manx and Birman got to the little wooden shack Schwartz had directed them, they found all four of the kittens neatly wrapped in dried clothings, with fire being started in the fire place and their wounds all bandaged. They never understood why Schwartz would even bother, especially they were trying to kill each other just minutes before. Weiss' weapons were even retrieved and placed neatly on the table in the room, which confused the two Kritkers even more._

_Manx chuckled, "Very well. I will assign a special team to track down Nagi Naoe, but it would be a great help if Omi can help Bara on database hacking."_

_Aya nodded, and got up, straightened out his shirt and turned to leave._

_"Aya?"_

_Aya stopped before he opened the door, and turned his head to look at Manx._

_"Say thanks to Schuldich for me. He finally got that orange turtleneck off of you."_

Which Aya forgot to do while ago... Damn. Oh well, the bruise should be able to heal within a week or so...

The redhead looked up when Omi got out of the room, yawning and stretching. The boy had grown for the past years, and now he was at a height that's matching Ken's and still growing. Yohji had joked that Omi was a bamboo sprout, which the boy retorted that it was because the other Weiss were shrinking due to old age.

Aya got up, and followed Omi into the kitchen. "You need anything?"

"Nah, just looking for some left overs," Omi said, downing what's left in the milk carton. Aya glanced at the boy's room, hearing printer's working noise.

"You found something?"

Omi shrugged, "Some. More about that Kenichi person, and about the 'scientific accident'," the boy paused, and tossed the milk carton into the trash bin easily. He turned and sat down to the dinner table, since Aya started to heat up food for him already. God how he loved Aya.

"Appearantly, Takatori Kenichi was doing some kind of human genetic mutation experiment that's similar to what Takatori Masafumi was doing, only more advance. Very impressive since it was dated 30 years ago.

"But the Japanese government had forbid such experiment to go on, because the International Board of Science Association* had put extreme pressure on the government, claiming that it was immoral and against the will of God, that the IBSA will ban all interaction and membership of Japan if they don't stop Takatori Kenichi. So, the government did."

Aya nodded, placing a large plate of teriyaki salmon, rice, salad, soup and a cup of coffee for the boy, taking a seat across him. Omi beamed at the sweet scent of food, knowing that it was Aya's way of showing appreciation by making his favorites. He took in a big bite of the fish mixed with rice, and resumed talking before he swallowed them, "Of course, Takatori Kenichi didn't want to give up the experiment, so he asked a large amount of money from Takatori Kyoji, Kenichi's father, and hid away into the wooden shack where we first found Takatori Hirofumi, and resumed his experiment.

"But something had gone wrong with the experiment, it seemed. The people they had kidnapped and experimented on were all dead but four escaped. The four people had reported to their counsolates, and pretty soon, an army of interantional combined soldiers were marching through the Forest of Mount Fuji, hunting down Takatori Kenichi. In fear of losing his wealth and power, Takatori Kyoji erased every record of ever being related to Kenichi. Without help from his mighty father, Kenichi did the only thing he could. He mixed a potion of some sort that I still don't know what, but he used it. The soldiers arrested his assistants, but they could never find him."

By the time Omi finished talking, half of what Aya prepared was gone. The boy smiled as he sipped the soup, and glanced up at Aya. "Now, brace this, Aya-kun. Be very scared. The four that escaped from Takatori Kenichi's grasp were from four different countries. United States of America, Ireland, Germany, and England, and guess what? The one from England was actually a Japanese."

Aya paled, his eyes widened as realization kicked in. "You mean..."

"Yup. They were the parents of Schwartz."

The man in a black coat strolled into the dark room, where the boy laid on the examination bed, sleeping restlessly. He stroked the boy's cheek slowly, a vicious grin tugged on his lips.

"Soon, my little Nagi... Very soon... Your beautiful body will be mine... Thanks to your beautiful mother, they were able to escape and destroy me... Well, you will have to pay for her sin, won't you?"

"...Brad..." the boy moaned, turning away from the sickening touch.

Kenichi smiled, "Ah, yes... and the other kids... My children... They will accompany you..."

And I am God... The Controller...

-To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

The Chosen Sorrow

**Chapter IV**

"Where am I?" was the first phrase he said when he woke up. The boy sat on the bed, blinking warily as he examined the room. It was lifeless, almost. With a table next to the bed he stayed on that had a lamp on there, plus a closet at the foot of the bed. Other than that, the room was empty, with no signs of anybody ever stayed in here. In fact, this looked more like a prison cell than anything else.

As the boy sat on the bed, still wondering what the -HELL- was he doing here, the only door to the room was pushed open. A man in a black coat came in, and he smiled coldly at his discovery. "Ah, I see you're awake, Nagi."

Nagi turned, blinking, "...Is that... my name?" he asked, a little confused. His head hurts, and he tried to recall anything that might explain the question he just asked.

Which he found none.

"...Who am I?"

"You have GOT to be kidding me," Schuldich stared at Aya in disbelief. For the first time in his life, he had wished he didn't have his mind-reading power, or else he wouldn't be able to find that Aya was telling the truth, even if he didn't wanted to.

So all of Schwartz members were actually a descendant of the Takatori family!? And they were... an experiment!? It sounded almost too ridiculous to believe. How!? And if Takatori were to know this, wouldn't they be working for the Takatori family instead of Estet? Why would Takatori Reiji went through all the trouble to ask Estet for help in his politician life, if they, being the main power that Estet relied on, were a part of Takatoris?!

Aya sighed. He was having an extremely hard time of telling Schwartz the truth, and he hated being the messenger simply because he had the closest relationship with one of the Schwartz member. Shaking his head, he placed the documents in front of Crawford, who sat across him, deep in thought as his brows knitted together tightly. "These are the DNA pattern Omi managed to hack into, and if you do care, use that to compare to your own. Supposedly to be an 80% or higher match."

"An experiment..." Farfarello murmured, shaking his head. In fact, he hasn't stopped ever since Aya bore the truth. "Then... that whole affair... was..."

"Your father couldn't take it, I assume, to find your mother..."

Schuldich gritted his teeth, "And that's the cause of our bitter childhood!? All because we were an experiment!?" He stood up, pacing around the room, and stopped, slamming his fist into the wall. "GODDAMN IT!"

Crawford quietly finished reading all the documents, including Takatori Kenichi's last known DNA files, and their mother's DNA files. He didn't need to run a DNA test to see if they were a match, since Estet already took their blood samples when they were bought from their families, and Nagi had saved the files before the organization went down. Crawford was more than familiar as to their own genetic patterns, and to see something so similar in front of them - was more than he could take.

Then he paused.

"Wait, Fujimiya..." Crawford quickly flipped through the pages, frowning, "It makes sense if Schuldich and Farfarello are my brother... but what about Nagi? And besides, how do you explain our age difference?"

Aya shook his head, "He's not your 'birth father', but more of your... creator. He manipulated your mothers' reproductory system, and injected some sort of chemical that made sure their first child after the experiment would have the genetic pattern that he designed instead of your birth father's, which he used most of his DNA patterns. So no matter when your mother was concepted, your DNA would be the same with his."

"How was that humanly possible!?" Schuldich grabbed Aya's shoulder tightly, not caring if he was hurting the slender Weiss or not. "This was all too absurd to be possible!"

Aya winced slightly, but he didn't show much of his discomfort, knowing how hard this was to all three of the Schwartz. "...I don't know. I don't know much about science, so I couldn't tell you... But," he looked at Schuldich sadly, "How do you explain your powers? Even the greatest ESP in the world couldn't match any of you..."

"So genetically, he was still our birth father?" Farfarello asked, reading his own documents. "And we were... Then why did he take Nagi only? Shouldn't any of us do? And why do our powers differ?"

Aya shook his head, "I don't know... Omi's guess was that since Nagi, to be honest, is the strongest among all four of you, that Takatori chose him. As to your powers... Perhaps your mother's genetic patterns matter as well?"

Crawford sighed in frustration, taking off his glasses as he tossed the documents back to the table, rubbing the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. "... Then how do we find Nagi? I would rather... worry about all these DNA things later, since I frankly don't care."

Aya nodded, pushing Schuldich slightly, requesting the Schwartz let go of him. Schuldich snapped back into reality and found his lover's arms were bruised, all thanks to him, and quickly released the boy. Aya flipped through the many documents on the table, and found a map and a satellite photo. "This is where we found Hirofumi... It looked abandoned, but," he paused, picking out a data sheet that differs from the rest, "when Ken and Yohji went to do a infrared scan, they detected a heavy metal signals emitting from the house. We don't know where the entrance is, but my guess is around..." Aya pointed at a small black dot, almost invisible, on the satellite photo, "Here. This is where the scan was unable to pick up, and neither could the satellite. What better way to appear abandoned than to seal off the exit?"

Crawford nodded, and studied the map and the data sheet. He finished within thirty minutes, memorizing every single detail that Aya had brought with him, and gave the files back to Aya, who had to bring it back to Kritiker once they were done. "Thank you, Fujimiya..." he said with deepest sincerity, "I know we weren't friendly with you in the past, and for that I'm deeply sorry, and thank you very much for helping us. We'll take care of the rest now, since this is _**our**_ 'family business'."

Aya got up, the folder filled with the documents tightly in hand, and nodded. "... Good luck," he said, and casted another worry glance at Schuldich before heading out of the place.

He was stopped right before he got to his car, however, by a truck that suddenly pulled up before his Porsche. Aya stepped back, an ominous feeling rose from the pit of his stomach. Just when he was about to grab his katana from his car, he felt something pressing against his skull. A gun, no doubt.

"We'll take that, thank you very much," the malicious voice said behind him, reaching over Aya and snatched the files away from his hands. Aya attempted to move just ever so slightly, and two more men in an unknown mercenary uniform held his arms, making him immobile. The man appeared to be the leader grinned, and shook his head. "Such a fiesty one, huh? Too bad you ain't a girl or I'd take you as my woman."

Aya hissed, and kicked backwards, using his car as a jumping pad, and flipped behind the men to kick them away from him, which his assaulters did not expect. Once freed, Aya started to run back to where he came from, attempting to seek Schuldich's help until he felt a sharp pain in his leg, and he fell to the ground with a thud. A clean, thorough penetrated gun wound.

"Tsk tsk... It would be much easier if you would've just cooperated..." the man smirked and approached Aya, helding up a tranquilizer. "That way you wouldn't have been harmed, lovely..."

::Schuldich...::

Rrrrriiiinnnnnngggggg...

"Aya... Get that..."

Rrrrriiiinnnnnngggggg...

"Aya..."

Rrrrriiiinnnnnngggggg...

"Would someone get that!?" Schuldich growled as he flipped from the bed, and grabbed the phone, only to realize that he was alone (which he hated) and that the phone was not the one Schwartz shared, but his private line that only certain amount of people could use.

Namely his lovely kitten.

"Aya?" Schuldich sat up, ruffling his messy hair as he tried to open his eyes, "What's wrong?"

The voice that came through was a familiar one, but not the one he was expecting. "Schuldich-san, sorry to bother you... But you've saw Aya-kun today, didn't you? Is he still there?"

"Omi," Schuldich recognized, and sighed as he got up to get a glass of water, wondering why the little boy was calling. This is his special line just for Aya, Goddamnit! "Yeah... But he left already. Like, this afternoon. Why are ya asking? And why are ya calling this line?" he asked, whining at the last sentence.

Omi gasped, "This afternoon!? But... He hasn't come home yet, and we traced his car to be still in your garage! I thought..."

Now that definetly snapped Schuldich to full awakening. "What do you mean 'he hasn't come home yet'?! He left a long time ago and told me that he's heading back to Koneko!"

"But he hasn't! His car is still at your garage!" Omi cried, panicking. "He told us he'd be home before dark, since we still need to go over some information regarding Nagi and his disappearance, but it's passed midnight and we haven't even heard a word from him!"

Schuldich growled, telling himself to calm down mentally as he did the same to Omi, and prayed to the God he once laughed at with Farfarello that Aya would be ok. That this would be no big deal. "Alright, kitty, did you inform Kritiker yet?"

Omi nodded, "Just before I call you. Yohji-kun is still on the line with them."

"Good," the German nodded, "I'll tell the others, and we'll go out and look for him. But if we can't find him within the next 24-hours..." he paused, swallowing before murmuring his next sentence.

"... We panic."

"Papa?" the boy sat up from the bed, looking around. He used the small blanket to cover his nakedness as he got off the bed, searching the luxurius master bedroom for his 'Father'. "Where are you?"

"Over here, Nagi," the man smiled, signaling the boy to go over there. He took Nagi into his arms, kissing the boy and fonding his chest as he whispered to his ears. "Isn't he pretty?"

Nagi casted a curious eyes on the naked youth lying on the sofa, snuggling closer to his Father as he gasped for breath, rocking against the man's hand motions. "I like his hair... ahn... Like... Like flower... Red... flowers... ahn... more..."

He smiled, kissing his little slut and complied, adding more pressure to his hands, "Yes... And he's your new toy, Nagi... Papa loves you so much... Papa wants you to have all the fun, ok...?"

Nagi turned around, straddling the man as he kissed him deeply, "Thank you, Papa! I'll treasure him! Thank you!"

"You're most welcome, my beautiful son..."

**To Be Continued...**

Author's Note: Please don't try to even figure out the logical sense of all the DNA stuff I wrote in here. Frankly, they aren't true, duh. v Just take it as it is like you would an anime. Hey, it won't make sense, but it'll happen. It's anime! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

The Chosen Sorrow

**Chapter V**

**Disclaimers and Warning**s: This chapter contains explicit sexual scene(s) that is not suitable for minors. Please do not progress unless you are either over the age of 18 or has parent(s) consent. Also, the sex scene involves brainwashing, BDSM, and sex more than one partner. If these offends you, please click here to skip to the bottom of the fic, where the story plot will resumes. You have been properly warned.

"...Stop! Nagi!" Aya struggled against the binds furiously, looking down at the innocent-looking boy with a horrified expression. Yes, a horrified one. Never had he thought that he would someday be raped.

By Nagi.

And the way Nagi looks at him was... disturbing. It was as if he was looking at a toy, like lego or barbie or something. Except his eyes were glinting in both lust and excitement. Something that Aya was told by Schuldich to mean trouble.

A hell lot of trouble.

"Aww, Ayan~~~" Nagi purred, tracing his finger at Aya's exposed entrance. "Stop squirming! You'll like it! Besides, it's fun!" he chirped, and looked around, searching for a lubrication.

Which, unfortunately (to who, one may ask,) he found none.

"Just do it without it, Nagi. He won't break," his 'Father' said from behind, watching the scene with great interest. "Humans are very flexible, my dear."

Nagi gave it a thought, and nodded, giggling like a child. "Ok, Papa!"

...Papa?!

**For the rest of the explicit part, please go to www . illuminatia . net (under Fiction - Weiss Kreuz)**. **The rest of the chapter in italics are the brief modification done for FF . net.**

_The night of horror continued, much to the deranged man's pleasure and amusement. He watched as his toy succumb to the power of his machine, and laughed hysterically as the once proud Abyssinian became broken and pliant to his wishes, just like his 'son'. It was too much enjoyment as he partaked in the two youthful bodies, the act made under careful examination and recording of scientists who shared his disturbing ideals. It wasn't until both toys lost consciousness from their exertions and their will being shattered completely did the camera finally flickered off._

Kenichi got up and redressed, leering at the two toys he acquired for himself lustfully, before walking out the door. He would leave the toys alone so they can have some fun... and yes, the machine definetely worked perfectly... Now with a few more adjustments...

Farfarello watched the two men worry in their own style in a slight fascination. It has been more than 30 hours since Schuldich had woke them up with a loud mental scream, telling them that his kitten was missing. Now Crawford sat on the sofa, his chain smoking had caused the room to filled with smoke while Schuldich paced back and forth in the room, his eyes closed as he extended his powers further to search for Aya's mind.

The result came off all empty, of course. Schuldich sat down on the chair in defeat, "No use... Aya's gone."

Farfarello sucked on his lower lips, something he does when he thinks, and asked, "Is it possible... if your kitten was taken by Takatori as well?"

"For what!?" Schuldich snapped.

Farfarello shrugged, not effected by Schuldich's snap. "I don't know. For lure? He's the one that has the strongest ties to us. For lust? He's pretty, you should know. For experiment? He might have some new things invented and need a test subject. For-"

"ENOUGH!" Schuldich yelled, grabbing Farfarello's collars and delivered a harsh fist into the Irish's face, who started to bleed at the corner of his mouth and was still uneffected.

Crawford took off his glasses and tossed it to the table. "Stop, both of you. Especially you, Schuldich, if you still want to see your kitten again. Such violence is redundant and waste of energy."

"How can you stay calm, Crawford!?" Schuldich snarled, turning his anger towards Crawford, "They're fucking gone! And we don't know WHERE the fuck they are, HOW the fuck are they, or even they're even fucking ALIVE!"

Crawford glared, "If we panic now, we only decreased the chances of them coming back to us alive. You mustn't-" his speech was interrupted by his cellphone screeching in his pocket, and he picked up the phone immediately.

Omi's voice came through.

"We know where they are now."

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

The Chosen Sorrow

**Chapter VI**

The loud explosion sent the birds that dwelled in the mountain flying in every direction, squawking and screeching in fear. Couple coughs with the wave of hands cleared away the smoke, and there stood the five Weiss plus Schwartz members glaring at the grinning Farfarello.

"Did you -HAVE- to use such a massive overdose of explosives?!" Youji complained loudly, coughing as he rubbed his eyes that was extremely allergic to the smoke. "Even Omi doesn't use THAT much fire powder, you insane madman!"

"Youji-kun!" warned Ken and Omi, but Farfarello seemed to take such complaints as compliments, since his grin grew wider and he kissed his barrel of fire powder that he kept on his belt.

Crawford and Schuldich, however, did not shared the humor at all. They looked at the opening created by the explosion impatiently, and walked towards it together, eager to enter had Omi not stopped them. "Wait, Crawford-san, Schuldich-san."

"WHAT?!" barked the duo.

"We can't work alone on this. There's a giant labyrinth that twined around underground and up to where Takatori's main base was suppose to be at, and we don't even know where in this mountain are they. If you just run in like this, we'll get separated and never figure out how to get out of here."

Crawford calmed immediately, and nodded. Even though the only thing he wanted to do now is rip that Takatori... whatever his name was' head off and play basketball with it, he had to stay calm. It wouldn't do his team any good if he became like Schuldich.

Who is, at the moment, yelling at Omi.

"Then can't you be fucking quicker with that goddamn map of yours so you won't delay others!?" the German shouted, and Omi just promptly put in ear plugs into his ears as he continued to work on his computer. The map of the surrounding region was displayed in 3D format on the black background, outlined in green, and there are occasional red and yellow spots everywhere. Heat sensative, as clearly can see. Now that ex-Weiss and ex-Schwartz are working together, it broadened the resources, and Omi had accessed to the better satellite Schwartz kept when Estet fell. Using both of the satellites, Omi surrounded 500 miles around Mount Fuji, and search square mile for any abnormal heat scan.

Right now, he's got 100 miles left... yet they have found nothing yet. He may looked calm, but he was as worried as any one of them. He hid his emotions well so that he won't agitate the others, but when the scan finally picked up a weird complete heat black out, about 80 square miles large, he cried out in joy. "YES! GODDAMN IT I SHOULD'VE SEARCH FROM THE OTHER SIDE!"

Yohji drommed his cigarette, and snuggled close to take a look. "What? Where?"

Omi pointed at the screen. "See this square? Normally, with the heat scan, there should be some green spots all around, like animals, trees, etc. But this spot is completely black, which means technically the temperature there was 0 degrees... or somebody's deliberately doing that. I'd like to think that's Takatori's big sign of 'I'm here.' instead of natural phenomenon."

He typed in a few commands, and the screen changed, using the black area as center, and a map was drawn out immediately. It was probably as confusing as Farfarello's mind, extending 300 miles from where they are right now in length, 100 miles in width, underground.

A giant labyrinth.

"Great," Ken snorted, "Now we have to play HIS insane game."

"Takatori-san," the scientist bowed to the man sitting on the large sofa, whose arms stretched out on the back of the couch, gazing at the the man coldly. "The serum's done. You may inject it to the two subject anytime."

"Good. Bring those two to me," Kenichi said, and a large, over-exercised man exit the hall immediately, and soon returned with Nagi and Aya, who both dressed in pure white silk clothes that looked very Roman-ish. Some fetish of Kenichi's. When they arrived, they ran to Kenichi instantly, each taking one another's side, trying to please the man.

Kenichi smiled, and hugged both of them tightly, his hands reaching into their loose clothes to carress the soft skins under them. "Prepare the experiments... and open the gate. I think the mice and cats are here to retrieve these two... fine... specimen..."

"AHHH!" Yohji cried out loudly as he avoided yet another army of flying arrows coming from multiple directions, blocking with his piano wire as Omi searched, and finally shooting a dart at the device control to break the trap.

"What number is this?" Ken asked Farfarello, who was busy writing down something in his small notepad.

"78."

"Ah."

"Would you two quit it!?" Youji butted in, glaring at the two. "I was almost killed by having a thousand holes poked outta me by these arrows! You'll make the entire female human species cry in the world!"

"And male cheers." Ken retorted, grinning.

They've been walking for about two hours already, but there seemed to be no end to this labyrinth. If it weren't for Omi's computer, which calculated out the shortest path, they would've been lost already. But they were not grateful for it, though, since it picked the path that had most traps around. It got so bad that Ken had to start something funny so he won't go mad like he did last time, which wasn't good since Aya wasn't around to knock some sense into him.

"Just shut up and go..." Schuldich growled, pushing the two arguing Weiss forward annoyingly.

Nagi laid on the operation table, sleeping soundly. Scientists around were busy attaching numerous of tubes onto the boy while Kenichi and Aya watched from behind the window, the former grinning madly as the latter stood like a doll, his eyes blank.

Another scientist walked quickly to Kenichi, and handed the man an iron plate before hurried away into another room, where roomful of scientists and doctors are eagerly waiting for the second specimen. The middle-aged man picked up the syringe, and pulled Aya towards him roughly, not caring if he was hurting the boy or not, and injected the tranquilizer in swiftly. Aya let out a soft moan before falling to the floor like a ragged doll, crumbling like he had already fallen to pieces, which, in some point, he already had.

Two guards cartered the boy off, and he was rushed into the room where the scientists ripped off his clothes, attached at least two dozens of tubes and cords onto him, and began to have their own "fun". To them, not only testing the effect that Takatori Kenichi's invention had on human subject was exhilirating, but the possible outcome, the tiniest possibility that human mind control within minutes, no, make it seconds, with the proper ingredients, can lasts forever was, undoubtedly, a great scientific achievement.

Hell, they could dominate the world like this! If it was the ultra sound wave or the smell, or even the scent... the image.. This was better than hypnosis, where a powerful mind could fight it off easily, this was... unbeatable! So powerful that the scientific community forbids such experiments, and had it not been Takatori Kenichi, who offered them a piece of this alluring cake, and test subject that fits their need...

Within minutes, a scream rang out of the room, and no one flinched. Takatori sat in his luxurious chair, drinking a bottle of Chardonnay from 1874, and watches the two experimenting room. He had the look of a man that's enjoying... some kind of exquisite fine art that was displayed in front of him. Indeed, it was, in its own sadistic way. He looked at his half-burned face through the reflection of the glass, and smiled.

Soon... he'll have a brand new, young, energetic body... and hey, he made it all by himself.

"So is this the gate to the Final Boss' castle?" Ken asked curiously, looking at the pure white steel door blocking in front of them. "Doesn't look all grand-ish..."

Youji bopped the boy on the back of the head. "Stop with your video game comparison, you moron. And really, those Final Fantasies are getting into you."

"They're good games..." this time, the protest was from Farfarello, who was busily setting up another explosive near the door. Under the deadly glare and threats, he did manage to lower the amount of gun powder and chemical in the bomb, or else they'll probably be buried alive before they can even start rescuing a mouse.

Omi sat on the side, typing up furiously. The satellite had trouble penetrating the heavy steel-made building in front of them, but he did detected no more maze-like structure behind the wall. He closed the computer, and slid it into his hidden pocket. "Well, beyond this wall, it's a no brainer... So if Farfarello-san would just hurry up..."

"Time to hurt God!" Farfarello cheered, and all of the rescue heroes stepped back quickily as the Madman lit the fuse the old fashion way.

Match.

BOOM!


	7. Chapter 7

The Chosen Sorrow

**Chapter VII**

_Author's Note: I need to apologize for those that might be waiting (if there ever is...) for the battle parts that SHOULD ensue here. Unfortunately, I am not a martial arts writer, and even if I try, it'll suck anyways... So forgive me, please! ^-^_

It was over before any of them could ever imagine. Surprisingly, and probably luckily, Takatori Kenichi didn't hire as many mercenaries as they anticipated he had. Maybe the man was over confident about his clever maze, or that weird-looking machine he tried to turn on before Farfarello smashed it into pieces. When asked later, the Madman admitted that he had another fetish aside from hurting God, and that is destroying machines.

Which explained the numerous broken TV, monitors, and other electronic equipments that was forced to be replaced in Schwartz's home every two weeks.

But what followed was not what they had expected, and certainly not what they had hoped. Both Schuldich and Crawford screamed when they saw their loved ones' condition. Nagi was just finished being prepared for transfusion of Takatori's brain cells, and Omi had cut the cords connecting the two just in time. In rage, Takatori attempted to attack them with his invention, only to have it smashed by Farfarello with a couple of somersaults, and Takatori was captured by Youji's piano wires.

The other room was less exciting, but more tragic, per se. The scientists fled when they saw the guards being killed by a bullet to the head and two claws slashing through, leaving Aya lying on the experimenting bed, half of his body hanging on the edge. Blood was spurting out through the forceful removal of the cords and wires, and his eyes were empty and lifeless.

Schuldich tried to reach Aya mentally, but he came back with no response. With Nagi in arms, Crawford hurried over and asked Schuldich to try on the boy, and again with the same result. It was as if the two was dead, yet there were still vital signs left in their body. Barely.

Barely.

"Aya? Aya!" Schuldich ran down the hall, calling and looking for the boy. He was sweating with worries, and his mind was filled with panic. It was when he opened a door quickly that he relaxed, and sighed.

There he was, curling up next to the bed, carefully not touching the tubes and wires attached to a small body on the bed, sleeping peacefully. His arms wrapped around his legs that folded against his chest, and rested his chin on them. He was pale, but an angelic, innocent face replaced the serious, cold, calculating one that others were so used to before. His long crimson hair fell into his face, went down his shoulders and down his back.

He looked... like a lost child.

Schuldich sighed, and went over to the boy. He took a glance at the small body attached to at least a dozen tubes and machines, and sighed even more. Crawford was out looking for a cure... again... and Farfarello was out looking for food. He had to take care of the two boys, and really, he felt wary... Not that he didn't want to, but the situation had made even him depressed.

In fact, all of them were, and it had been three years after the fateful battle already...

After they rescued Aya and Nagi out of the "Hell Hole", as they named it afterwards to avoid using the name Takatori, they moved to a mansion in Ireland, which Farfarello bought with his first pay check as a Schwartz. With Omi's help, they erased all records of Aya and Schwartz, and created new identities in Ireland. The only people that knew their whereabouts were Manx and the ex-Weiss members, who sometimes would come and visit them.

And they didn't move without a reason.

Nagi never woke up from the damage, and many doctors had pronounced the boy "brain dead." Crawford refused to believe such diagnosis, and continued to search around the world for any cure that could wake the boy up. He believed that Nagi was just asleep, not knowing the nightmare was over, and it was safe for him to wake up.

Farfarello said Crawford's crazy, and Schuldich couldn't find any objections to that statement.

As for Aya... Well, he was better, but not far off. When he first woke up, he started screaming, crying, and kicking. It took Balinese and Siberian to hold the boy down, and a strong sedative to put him back to sleep. But they soon learned that Aya couldn't read. He couldn't write, and he couldn't understand what people were talking about. His eyes were as clear as a baby's, which goes for his brain as well. It took them four months to teach the boy how to walk and eat proper food, and many everyday life survival skills.

Three years had passed, and Aya's intelligence only increased a little, which he knew how to make gestures to get what he want. Like a two year-old, no older than three.

Which was why they had to move the two away from Japan. With the Japanese society, Crawford and Schuldich weren't sure how they could hide the two without causing a public riot. People's curiosity would kill them, and Nagi and Aya, literally.

So they moved to Ireland where their neighbor was an hour drive away from them, and all they had to do was to use Crawford's last name as their "family name", and tell the government that they were a family.

Yeah, a mix-raced family. Right. Well, with the help of Omi's hacking skill, and the perfect act performed by Crawford and Schuldich, if they wanted to say that Farfarello was a Martian, nobody would doubt them.

Scary, wasn't it?

"Schu," a voice snapped Schuldich from his thoughts, and he turned, raising an eyebrow.

"What's up, Farf? You got what you need?"

Farfarello nodded, and turned to head to the kitchen, "Brad's back, and the kittens are here."

"Huh," Schuldich snickered, and picked up the sleeping Aya, "Let me guess, there's no way to cure Nagi."

"..."

"Guess I'm right."

"No it's not," Crawford's voice intruded as the two arrived in the large living room, where Omi, Ken and Yohji were there sipping tea. Unlike the usual looks they had on whenever they came over-sad, pained, and a bit of jealousy, they were cheerful, happy and excited.

For what? Schuldich mused, sitting down at the sofa across the Weiss kittens, shifting Aya in his arms so the boy could rest more comfortably. "What do you mean it's not?"

"We think we might have something that could help," Omi said, putting down his cup and smiled happily. "Even though it was not tested, but the theory works, and that alone was exciting enough."

Schuldich frowned slightly, and looked over at Crawford, who had his head lowered his head so no one could see his expression. Schuldich sighed. Well, he didn't want to read the man's thought, since that's virtually impossible anyway... so he focused back to Omi, who had been babbling for a while already.

"... and so if we can get into Nagi-kun's mind like 'he' did, with the screen, we may know what's wrong. To fix it, Schuldich-san's power could be handy here, and the rest is up to God."

Surprisingly, Farfarello made no noise about the word 'God' this time.

Crawford stood up, and nodded, "You have one week."

"What!?" Omi cried, "One week's too short!"

"One week, or you're out." the Oracle said coldly, and turned to leave.

"Brad-san!"

"Okay, perhaps you should fill me in now," Schuldich waited until Brad disappeared into Nagi's room, "What do you mean, my powers help and getting into Nagi's mind and all that? I'm confused."

Youji rolled his eyes, "You weren't listening, were ya?" he mocked, and pointed at a laid out blue-print of a complicated machine flow chart. "Basically, we went back and revisited the 'Hell Hole', and managed to salvage some of the equipment that hadn't been destroyed by your insane Irishman. It took Omi and the entire Weiss network to figure out how to work them, but eventually, they figured out something. Now it's just the matter of control and safe-guarding."

"So I'm the guard?" Schuldich asked, raising his eyebrow as he studied the flow chart. He gave up within the first couple of glances, since technology was never his strong point. "Would it be safe?"

Omi shook his head sadly, as he finished another one of numerous phone calls he had been making ever since Crawford left with a near-impossible deadline. "Unfortunately, there was no way of testing this equipment. So whether it'll work or not... There is no guarantee."

Well, better try than leave the boy for dead, it seems, thought Schuldich bitterly, and turned to look at the direction where Crawford disappeared into. The Oracle had become more and more distant from the rest of them, and even though Schuldich could try to read into the other's mind, his own depression and fatigue made the desire to do so even more less than ever. Hell, when even Farfarello was affected by both him and Crawford, it's bad.

The boy in his arms sneezed slightly, shifted and drifted deeper into sleep. Schuldich smiled softly, an unconscious move he had grown accustomed to, and got up. "Just tell me what you need and what you want me to do," he said before going back to the room he shared with Aya.

Seeing how they're once again deserted, Ken laid down on the large couch, "You know, they need to learn how to treat guests," he stretched, and jumped up, "I'm going back to 'my' room."

Youji smirked, "At least they have the courtesy to spare rooms for us, so be glad. They are sociopaths like us, after all."

_-To be Continued_


	8. Chapter 8

The Chosen Sorrow

**Chapter VIII**

With much luck, pushing and lots of cash, Omi was able to secure the entire rebuilding process by the end of the sixth night. He did a round-about final check in the basement of the mansion, the only place large enough to host all of the equipment, replicas and originals, and made sure every bit of hardware and software ran as smoothly as possible. The room itself was almost a replica of the 'Hell Hole', with the exception of a luxurious viewing area and one test room instead of two. Manx was present alongside Omi, insisting that since she had contributed her manpower and intelligence to this, she had the right to witness the process. But Omi knew better. She was also extremely worried about the two victims of the last battle with Takatori.

Since Nagi was the one that fails to respond to all of the outside senses, with the possibility of brain death, no matter how much Crawford had resisted, the boy was decided to be the first one to test the system since Aya could still function fine. As Omi finally called all the residents and guests within the mansion down to the basement, he looked exhausted but excited at the same time, if that was humanly possible.

Crawford carried Nagi carefully in his arms, the boy had thinned tremendously over the past years and looked even paler than before. Omi asked Crawford to put Nagi, his counterpart in Schwartz, on the large operating table and winced at the smallness of the boy. With Omi's instructions, Ken and Youji quickly attached the necessary tubes and needles onto the sleeping beauty, and within minutes they were done, with the attachments mainly on the boy's head causing the others to cringe at the sight.

The sight that they had first found Nagi in.

Schuldich walked down with Aya in his hands just when they finished preparing Nagi, and when the redhead saw the environment around him, his eyes widened in fear. No one expected Aya to remember anything, especially the time he had been in the Hell Hole, so when the boy screamed in such agony that could wrench any hearts, they realized what a fatal mistake they had made.

Perhaps the two of them still, in the very depth of their subconscious, remembered everything. The environment looked too similar with what it was back then, and it would damage their mental health once more if they were to see it again.

Schuldich held Aya tightly when the boy began to flee, and dived into his mind to block his visions. Manx took this time and used a cloth to cover Nagi's eyes, while Omi and the other two ex-Weiss hurried to cover some machines that could be covered so it won't, hopefully, look too painfully similar. It took Schuldich a great deal of energy plus a strong sedative to calm Aya down, limp in the German's arms, tears still running down his face.

At this point, no one in the room wanted to continue with the experiment. The excitement had been covered with uncertainty and fear, along with the strong depression that most had had since three years ago. Schuldich held Aya tightly in his arms, his chin rested on Aya's head, and he trembled slightly as he looked at the site. Slowly, he voiced his opinion, soft and actually fearful, "...I don't want to do this."

Crawford looked up, his deep dark blue eyes glaring into the very soul of the German, "You will. We have nothing to lose anymore."

Schuldich shook his head furiously, backing away, "What if... What if I fail to protect Nagi? The same way I did Aya?"

"You already failed Aya. You pay for that by stopping this cowardice and not failing."

Schuldich swallowed, looking back and forth between Nagi and Aya. Never had he thought of his powers as such a heavy burden. Never had he expected himself to be so afraid. For too long he had disregarded fear, laughed at others' fear, and even manipulated too many of them. But now, the great Mastermind was cowering, and he couldn't stop wanting to get away with his love. With more than a half dozen pair of eyes staring at him, waiting, he bit his lower lip firmly as he handed the sleeping Aya to Ken, and walked over slowly to sit next to Nagi, his fist clenched in nervousness.

Omi whispered the instructions to him, telling him what to expect and what might happen based on the salvaged reports, and looked over to Crawford, since the man has the most at stake and therefore has the right to say when to start. Crawford took one long, last look at Nagi, and kissed the boy before nodding to give his permission.

The machine started with a loud whirling sound, and Schuldich held Nagi's hand tightly as he concentrated into the boy's mind. The monitor connecting to the machine started with static first, with images flying so fast that it was impossible for any human mind to understand what was going on. Then, pitch black, and as if a train going through a dark tunnel, there would always be a light exit at the far end.

A heavenly light.

"...Stop! No!"

"You're misbehaving. A bad kid needs to be punished..."

"...But I'm not a bad boy! I'm a good kid! Don't do this!"

"Bad kid..."

"Bad kid..."

"Bad kid..."

"I'M NOT!"

The child was abandoned. In a small, rural, farming village in the southern part of Japan, a child born with great beauty and great intelligence was considered the Devil's work. When the child showed his telekinesis talent, in hope to attract scraps of love from his parents, not only did he fail, but he was tossed out to the streets and abandoned forever. The village punished him, regarding him as an animal, beat, raped, and bullied the boy at will. When the child gained enough strength to leave the village, he did so by using his body to hitchhike out of the village and into a larger city.

Life had not became better; in fact, it had only gotten worse. The boy continued to use his body to get what he needed to survive- food, shelter, drugs. He lived in the slums, the darkest of the streets, and only came out at night to 'work'. The river close by was his bathing place, and sometimes when he could find a rich customer he got to stay at a hotel to take a good shower. Rarely had he any cash on him, only some scraps of food that people threw out, and enough money for him to get some warm clothes when sometimes they were torn apart.

Then, the slums he lived in were raided by a group of bloodthirsty people. He had just gotten into a fight where another prostitute found him a nuisance since he was taking her customers, so her man came and beat him up. He tried to defend himself without using his power, knowing that his power would attract unwanted attention and would only be bad for him in the environment. But just when that bitch's man was having a blast beating him up, a group of preppy-look-alikes came and practically killed everyone in sight. When he thought his turn had come, it never did.

Come with me.

...why?

Because, my visions say that you will be a good addition to our team.

...I'm not worthy to anyone...

You are. To me.

His savior.

Schuldich breathed as it was time to take a break. He snatched the device off of his head, and ran to the nearest basin to throw up as much as possible, from that evening's supper to the morning breakfast. Never had he been overwhelmed in someone's mind so deliberately, and while he enjoyed touring in others' memories, he knew that Schwartz's was the last one he wanted to touch, even more than his own.

Now he was forced to, and he never thought the little boy in them had this horrible past. The pain and the suffering he felt as he guarded and guided Nagi through the early part of his past almost swallowed him, and Schuldich constantly thought about his redhead's smile to maintain his sanity. It had almost became impossible at one point, but he pulled the little boy through and forced him to go on. He could feel Nagi's soul trembling and refusing to relive the memories, but a strong desire, that Schuldich didn't know yet, had urged the feared boy to continue walking.

"You okay?" Schuldich turned, and almost fell into the towel that was offered to him by Youji. He took it with a small nod, his hand trembling furiously, and he half-stumbled across the room to the couch Aya was sleeping on. Crashing next to his own angel, he curled up, and held Aya's hand tightly in his hands to try to calm his over-stressed nerves.

Crawford stood next to the operating table, wiping away the sweat that formed on Nagi's forehead and cheek. His gestures were careful, and his facial expression could not be read by anyone. He had been the only one that knew Nagi's past, and the boy never wanted anybody else to know. That's why Schuldich was never able to penetrate the wall Nagi had built around his past, with the help of Crawford, not that the German ever wanted to. But now, everyone knew, and his fists tightened as he thought about Nagi's reaction when he wakes up. What should he tell the boy? That it was necessary? That it must be done? That he did it without his consent to save him? What?

"Crawford-san..." Omi stood next to Crawford after finishing adjusting some minor technicalities in the system. He had been studying Crawford for a while before approaching, and millions of words had flown through his mind, and he decided to say the only thing he could think of.

Crawford glanced at Omi wearily. Bombay sighed heavily, and patted Oracle's back, "Just tell him you love him. I think that's enough."

"And what do YOU know?" Crawford retorted.

"Enough to know that you are the only reason that Nagi's going through all this."

Crawford turned abruptly at the word, gasping and his eyes wide at the comment, but Omi had already left the room to care for Schuldich. The Oracle turned back to look at his beloved, and his knee gave out as he slowly kneeled down, still holding Nagi's slender hand in his. "...Is that true, Nagi? Will you...? Will... you...?" he whispered softly, almost desperately, to himself.

And to the Sleeping Beauty.

_-To be Continued..._


	9. Epilogue

The Chosen Sorrow

**Epilogue**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the man asked as he held the boy in his arms tightly, blocking the strong, winter wind for the boy with his body. His long coat wrapped around the boy, even when the boy was fully clothed in every imaginable winterwear. The snow accompanied the wind, howling around them, even though they do not seem to be occupied by it at all.

The boy chuckled softly, "For the hundredth time, Crawford, Yes!" The voice was weak, yet energetic. He pressed his back to the man behind him, knowing full-well that the man would do anything to be his supportive wall, and never let him fall. Hell, if the boy sneezed now, the man would probably freak out. Just knowing that brought a small smile to the boy's lips.

"But, I still think-" the man protested, almost whining, but his voice was muffled with a gloved finger over his lips, followed by a pull with the scarf so the man was forced to bend down as a pair of hot lips sealed his. The heat melted the snow, and no matter how hard the winter wind tried, the two never felt it at all.

Hokkaido, Japan.

After the initial test, where Schuldich was able to guide Nagi 'til the night he met Crawford, everyone was cleared out except Omi, who agreed to let Schuldich erase his memory of what he learned through the process of Nagi and Aya's past after the procedure was finished. The process continued for two more days, with only four hours break in between, successfully brought Nagi's memory back completely and up to date. The boy was even able to remember what Takatori had done to him, in which he discovered a major clue of unbreaking Aya's trance without having the boy go through the process completely.

It took Nagi two more days to wake up after the procedure, in his bed, in Crawford's arms. The first thing he saw as he opened his eyes was Crawford's sleeping face above him, as the man dozed off while holding Nagi in his arms. The Prodigy had never felt more complete and whole as a person, and even though he should be having a hysterical mental break down, as Omi had predicted, he wasn't. He was calm, peaceful, and filled with love.

It was the first time he truly felt happiness.

It turned out that it was Crawford who nearly had a mental break down, when Nagi woke him up with him touching his cheek. As the Oracle gaped at Nagi in disbelief, the boy teased him with 'You look like shit, Brad.' That sent Brad Crawford, about the most calculative, cold-hearted, and leveled-headed man anyone had ever known, screaming and crying in joy and breaking down doors. He dragging Omi and Schuldich in and might have gone completely crazy had Nagi not stopped him with a kiss.

The situation was so hysterical that everyone regretted not having a camcorder around so they could tease Crawford forever in the future.

Omi did a thorough physical and mental check-up with Nagi, and found the boy to be intact, functional, and completely fine except the fact that he's extremely weak and hungry. The boy brought back, from his slumber, ways to help Aya recover. It turned out that even though Aya was sent to the machine as well, the ex-Weiss and ex-Schwartz never gave the scientists enough time to operate fully on the Abyssinian. That's why Aya was able to wake up and function where Nagi fell into a coma. Nagi instructed Omi to decrease the level of intensity on the machine for Aya, bringing the redhead back only around couple hours before he got onto the operation table, and with Schuldich's help, Aya was able to recover his memories back, though the hypnotism still remained.

Then, with a secret phrase that only Nagi was able to pronounce, Aya's subconscious hypnotism was broken, and he sat on the couch wondering what had happened to him. It took the boy almost five minutes before he recalled everything, and when he turned and called out his lover's name, Schuldich broke down in tears and held the boy so tightly in his arms that Aya almost suffocated.

Takatori took three years away from the two couples, and now they have an eternity to love and cherish their lives.

"...So they passed away..." Nagi nodded to the old woman who invited the two foreigners in for some green tea and crackers. She knew the couple Nagi had been searching for very well, and she knew about the boy who ran away from the village. She participated in the heinous act, treating the boy like an insect, but regretted it when she heard that the boy was dead on the streets. She felt such a heavy burden of guilt that she remained even when the entire village basically had moved out, hoping that someday, somebody could hear her story about a poor boy who was once driven out because of the cruelty of their society and their stupidity.

The woman gave directions to the two to locate the graves of that couple, and Nagi thanked her before dragging an enraged Crawford out of the small house and back into the snow. They walked up the mountain and took many wrong turns, especially in a snow storm like this, but they found it nontheless.

Tsujo Naoe. Fumiko Naoe. Nagi Naoe.

The two names on the gravestone, and one small, tiny grave right in the middle of the two larger ones. Nagi kneeled down, and withdrew the bouquet he had been saving, and managed to salvage, all the way from Ireland. He gently laid them down onto the graves, and prayed silently as Crawford stood behind him, blocking out as much wind as possible.

"Are you sure that's enough?" Crawford asked as Nagi got up, pulling the boy in for another warm embrace. He radioed for the helicoptor to pick them up, and shivered as he held Nagi close to him.

Smiling, Nagi nodded. Crawford frowned deeply at the small grave, "You don't want to destroy that? You're alive, after all..."

"No," the boy smiled, "It's true. Nagi Naoe is dead. My name is Nagi Crawford."

_~Fin._

[Author's note: Ok, I think I kinda just fucked up the story, BUT THAT'S OK! ^^;;;;;;; I don't know what I'm trying to convey, or what I'm trying to even create. This story has dragged on SO long that I just feel COMPLETELY guilty because 'neechan had given me her part for so long. I'm so sorry, 'neechan! With apologies done, let's take a look at some of the stupidity Pika was trying to pull.

First of all, the scientific part. It's completely NOT TRUE, and don't ever THINK it might be done to ANYONE. Unless, of course, you find it in some weird-ass Sci-Fi movie or TV or books. But I didn't copy from anybody, so don't nobody sue me 'cause I don't read Sci-Fi books. ^^;;;;;;

Second, about the whole Nagi having Brad's last name, and the fact that I ONLY use 'Crawford' to address Brad. I'm a VERY VERY conservative, in some point, person when it comes to romance. I still think it's the ultimate romantic thing to do for an uke to take on the seme's last name, unless, of course, the seme don't HAVE one. (In case you're wondering, YES, Schuldich's changed his name to Fujimiya Schuldich just because he wanna be Aya's family FOREVER and stuff. Don't ask.) So that's just me, and don't nobody come and say they want Nagi's name to be Nagi Naoe-Crawford or something to that extent, 'cause IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN HERE.

About Crawford... Well, it so happened that whenever I role-play him, I ONLY address him as Crawford, seldomly as Brad. His name is... TOO American. If you look up the phone book and find ONE Fujimiya Aya (with the right kanji and all), I'd be surprised. But if you look up the phone book, you can find probably more than a HUNDRED 'Bradley Crawford' or 'Brad Crawford'. Hell, one of my best online friend's real last name is Crawford. And just the first name Brad... I don't know. I don't feel comfortable. And in the anime, everyone was "Farfarello", "Schuldich" and "Nagi," but only Crawford was "Crawford." So that stuck. Can't be changed. Said Brad once and I'm happy.

This is a LONG author's note... It's late, I have class tomorrow, I don't know WHY I'm writing this gibberish author's note, but I'm doing it anyway so there. ^^:;;; Again, e-mail all C&C to hieru please and I do NOT own any of the characters! Save, perhaps, hentai Takatori Kenichi and the two evil parents Nagi has. Ok! Tada~~~~~~]


End file.
